


Kinktober Day 2 - Forced Masturbation

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan can't follow rules very well, Forced Masturbation, Other, Smut, Sub!Chan, Vibrators, dom!reader, gender neutral reader, there was supposed to be humiliation in this prompt but apparently I forgot about that while writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: “What did I tell you not to do?”Chan’s eyes fell, “Cum without you here.”“And what did you do?”“I-I..” he trailed off.“Say it.”“I came without you here.”“Now, you’re gonna make up for it.”





	Kinktober Day 2 - Forced Masturbation

You sighed as you got home, kicking off your shoes as you walked to the kitchen. The apartment was quiet, you had expected to come home to the sounds of your boyfriend, Chan, working on music. You searched the apartment for him, choosing not to call his name in case he was sleeping for once. You came to your closed bedroom door, you opened it slowly to find Chan laying in bed, clearly having just gotten himself off. He was on his back, phone still in his hand, fresh cum on his bare stomach, still breathing heavily. “Oh, Chan.” you said, your voice dripping with disappointment.  
  
He jumped at the sound of your voice, “Oh, uh, I swear it’s not what it looks like?” he said hopefully though he knew he was fucked.  
  
“I gave you one, simple instruction.” you closed the door behind you as you stepped inside the room, “What did I tell you not to do?”  
  
Chan’s eyes fell, “Cum without you here.”  
  
“And what did you do?”  
  
“I-I..” he trailed off.  
  
“Say it.”  
  
“I came without you here.”  
  
“Now, you’re gonna make up for it.” you walked over to your box of toys and pulled one out. You turned back to face Chan who was looking at you, confusion written on his face. You ignored his confusion and grabbed the chair from the desk and pulled it up next to the bed. “Do it again.” you said as you sat down.  
  
“D-Do what?”  
  
“Jerk off.” you leaned back in the chair, keeping the toy concealed in your hand, “Go on.” Chan still looked confused but decided to just do what you said to avoid further punishment. He brought his hand back to his member, it was still slick with the lube he had used initially, making the glide easy. He stroked himself back to full hardness as you watched, trying his best to put on a good show for you. His strokes were slow and deliberate and he maintained as much eye contact with you as he could. Once he started really getting into it, you stopped him, tossing the toy on the bed next to him. He picked it up, it was a small, but deceptively powerful, bullet vibrator. “Use it, I’ll tell you when to stop.” he nodded obediently and flicked on the toy. His back arched off the bed as he touched it to himself. He moved the toy up and down his shaft, stopping occasionally to press it to the most sensitive spot right underneath the head. He got too close too quickly for his liking and clicked off the toy, “Hey.” you reached out and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at you, “Did I tell you to stop?” he shook his head as best he could in your grip. “Then I suggest you turn it back on.” you relaxed back into the chair as he turned the toy back on, whining at the feeling. You watched him get closer and closer to his release, “Remember, Channie, you can turn off the toy when I say so and only then.” he whined again in response, nodding his head frantically. Finally you watched his stomach tense as he came with a loud moan, spilling his load all over his stomach once again. Obediently, he kept the toy pressed to himself through his orgasm, his whines increasing in pitch as he began to feel overstimulated.  
  
“P-Please can I stop.” he stammered.  
  
“Not yet.” he whined again, you reached forward and clicked it to a higher setting. He jolted at the increased sensations, his mouth hanging open from the combined pain and pleasure. Soon enough the pain faded away and he was back to chasing his orgasm. You watched as he got closer and closer, “Stop.” he was right on the edge, he hesitated before obediently clicking the vibrator off. He forced himself to put his hands at his sides, “Okay, you’re done, go clean yourself up.” you stood up from the chair.  
  
“W-What do you mean?” you could hear the hint of panic in his voice.  
  
“I mean you’re done, you already came twice isn’t that enough for you?”  
  
“But..” he gestured to his erection.  
  
“Take a cold shower.” you turned away from him as he whined, “Maybe if you had been good, I would help you with that.” you said as you left the room. You sighed as you sat down on the couch, turning on the tv and looking for something good to watch. You smirked as you heard the shower turn on, it ran for only a few minutes before turning off again. After another few minutes you heard the door open and close, Chan shuffled out into the room, wearing nothing but sweatpants, he plopped onto the couch next to you and curled up to your side.  
  
“Lesson learned.” he muttered, pressing his face into your neck.  
  
You sighed and wrapped your arm around him, “Good, cause you’re not cumming again for at least a week.”  
  
“That’s so not fair!” he whined pulling away from you slightly.  
  
“Well, now I bet you’ve really learned your lesson.” you pulled him back into your side and he sighed as he let himself lean into you.  
  
“I hate you sometimes.”  
  
“No you don’t.” you ran your fingers through his hair and he sighed contentedly, settling into your touch.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed!! I'm sorry it was so short but I'm still trying to perfect my writing style so hopefully writing 29 more oneshots will help with that lmao


End file.
